


Better Dig Two

by Nightlessd



Series: BNHA Drabbles [7]
Category: The Perfect Guy (2015), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlessd/pseuds/Nightlessd
Summary: Meeting Neito had seemed so perfect, the elegant blond nothing like his ex, when they had started dating. Neito never rambled on about stupid facts or tried to convince him to get a yappy, big eyed dog, never showed up late to a date.He never did any of the stupid things that Katsuki would give up anything to be exasperated with Izuku about just once more.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Monoma Neito
Series: BNHA Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958575
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Better Dig Two

Katsuki waits, silent in his home office. 

Down the hall, his shower runs and he worries that it’s too obvious there isn’t actually a person in there- no water splashing, bottles falling, or singing, though music pounds from the little shower speaker. 

His hype-workout mix, which he knows Neito knows. 

The screen door screeches and the front door shuts much more quietly, and he goes still, not  _ quite _ holding his breath, but nearly. 

In his hands, the double-barrel shotgun feels heavy, dangerous- but the restraining orders have done nothing. He’s still finding things moved in his kitchen, gifts left in his bedroom. 

A restraining order didn’t save Izuku. 

_ Now isn’t the time for that!  _ His eyes burn but he refuses to take them off of the narrow strip of light that shines under the bathroom door.    
  
Meeting Neito had seemed so perfect, the elegant blond nothing like his ex, when they had started dating. Neito never rambled on about stupid facts or tried to convince him to get a yappy, big eyed dog, never showed up late to a date. 

He never did any of the stupid things that Katsuki would give up anything to be exasperated with Izuku about just once more. 

He’d been a perfect gentleman in public and an absolute fiend in bed, dressing beautifully enough for his parents to immediately fall in love with and had seemed successful enough that Ochako had been singing his praises as soon as she met him. He’d loved everything Katsuki wanted or cooked or suggested, right up until Katsuki tried to tell him that they just weren’t working.    
  
Katsuki had realized that he  _ liked  _ the challenge of dating someone so different from himself, and when he’d bumped into Izuku at the coffee shop, he’d realized the  _ spark _ was still there. 

And tried to break it off with Neito. 

_ Tried.  _

His breath catches as his  _ stalker  _ steps in front of the bathroom door-  _ fucking creeper _ \- Katuski can  _ hear  _ him breathe in the scent of Katsuki’s shower. Katsuki can only imagine what Neito thinks he will do, catching him naked and alone. 

Izuku’s break lines had been cut. 

His cat had gone missing. 

Detective Kirishima had shaken his head at Katsuki and shrugged. “We can increase the patrols around your place but we don’t have anything that places Monoma in Musutafu. I’m sorry, but there’s just no evidence that he’s got anything to do with your other ex’s accident.”    
  
He’d only been able to get the restraining order because Neito and Izuku had gotten into it outside of a restaurant, fighting loudly enough for several witnesses to overhear Neito’s raving.    
  
_ “You’re a has been, a thing of the past. He left you and moved on to something better, look at you! Were you seriously on a date just now? You’re in a t-shirt! He deserves better than you and I’m going to make sure he gets it. Katsuki’s just confused right now! He’ll take me back, you’ll see. He’s  _ **_mine!_ ** _ ”  _

His flesh crawls just thinking of the look in Neito’s eyes when he’d been claiming that.    
  
The shotgun cocks and he steps into the hall.    
  
“I told you to leave me alone.” His voice cracks- that’s alright. It’s only fitting that Neito knows he’s been crying ever since the police came to tell him about Izuku’s accident.    
  


“Kitty-Kat!” Neito whirls and his eyes go wide at the sight of the shotgun. “You know what you did today wasn’t very nice. Put that down and let’s talk about you getting me fired, hmm?”    
  
Cold, dead, blue-grey eyes meet his as the smooth blond smiles thinly and steps forward.    
  
“Don’t make me fucking shoot you,” Katsuki growls lifting the gun and stopping his ex’s forward movement. “I mean it. Leave me alone, I don’t love you, I don’t even  _ like  _ you anymore. Get the fuck out of my life and forget me.” Even as he says it, he’s counting on Neito’s obsession. 

A man who would try to kill for him wouldn’t be scared off so easily.    
  
He shouldn’t be smiling as he pulls the trigger, but he is, and the bean-bag ammo slams into Neito’s chest.  _ Gotta do this right. _   
  
Instead of stopping or backing away, the crazy son of a BITCH, leaps for him, knocking the end of the shotgun towards the wall.

Reflexively, his fingers squeeze again and the live ammo tears a nasty hole in the drywall, peppering messily in a way that Katsuki only notices because things have gone odd. His ears are ringing and Neito’s hands are wrapped around his throat. The world seems to move in stop motion as he struggles to bring the long bar of the gun around, slamming down into Neito’s arms as he bashes forward. 

The crunch of cartilage under his forehead is both nasty and satisfying and Katsuki’s suddenly seeing stars as he’s backhanded away from his insane ex lover. The gun clatters to the hardwood and slides- teeters- and falls down to the foyer.    
  
“I think you know how this plays out, Katsuki,” Neito’s laughing. The sound just begins to register as Katsuki realizes he’s been staring, dazed, after the gun and Neito has stalked closer, dropping onto his stomach, straddling him. “If I can’t have you, darling… no one can. I’ve already proven I’d kill for you, my love. Won’t you settle down? We can still be happy together!” 

A blood-sticky hand smears lovingly across his cheek and Katsuki’s stomach roils.    
  
“The  _ fuck _ we can!” Growling, he bucks, shoving the man off of him and rolling to his feet, dashing for the stairs. Footsteps pound after him and he stumbles the last few steps before he’s yanking a display sword from the wall.    
  
Neito laughs again.    
  
“What are you going to do with  _ Frostmourne,  _ Katsuki?  _ Nerd _ me to death? Come on darling, isn’t it time to put those silly distractions aside?” Katsuki smiles back- and heaves the sword at him, using the distraction as Neito dodges the flying weapon to run for the kitchen. 

For his trusty kitchen knives. Iron skillets. 

Katsuki has always felt more at home in his kitchen than anywhere else. 

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Katsuki considers a chip in his favorite butcher's knife as the phone rings.    
  
“ _ 911, what's your emergency?”  _ She sounds bored.    
  
“Yes, I’d like to report a home intruder?” 


End file.
